


Procrastination

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, PWP, Writer!Killian, captainpan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer!Killian AU. Most days he can't decide whether Peter is a muse or a curse, plaguing his thoughts and rendering him empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I was doing on Tumblr. Some Anonymous person was helping me with it but I don't know who they are, otherwise I'd credit them. But yeah.

Most days he can’t decide whether Peter’s a muse or a curse plaguing his thoughts and rendering him empty. Not a single letter makes it to the page that night and he blames the demon lying next to him. 

Peter shifts next to him and he tenses while the boy rolls over so his head is on Killian’s shoulder. “Are you still at it?”he says, half-irritated, half-amused when he spots the ever-present pen and paper in the man’s hands.

Killian sighs, forcing himself not to look at Peter’s face, lest he feels the stirrings of affection at the boy’s bedhead. “I have a deadline, Peter,”he replies flatly,trying to sound stern.  
“And staring at that notebook won’t help you meet any deadlines.” Killian swallows hard and hopes to god he’s not right but there’s nothing. Not a fucking word swimming in his head. “And neither is your negativity.”he points out. He needs to focus but Peter’s breath is fanning over his neck doing unthinkable things to his body. 

His own breath hitches when Peter plucks the notebook out of his hands and pushes him down onto the bedspread. “Well then, why don’t I see if I can help you some other way?”he purrs into Killian’s ear, eyes suddenly fully alert and brimming with mischief. 

“I shouldn’t.” 

“Words. You’ve never finished a manuscript on time. You live off of loopholes. Let’s help you forget.”Peter rolls his hips against Killian, breathlessly moaning from the contact, making a show of it for the man below him.“Peter!” Hook snaps, his voice warning. Even scolded, the boy smiles devilishly. “Stop. Now.” “Stop what?”he quips, blinking innocently. 

He rolls his hips again, slower, his stirring need pressed up against him.“Peter, I said no,” Killian bites out, trying not to pant like a wanton whore.   
He grasps Peter’s slender hips, trying to still him, but ends up pulling him closer instead. Peter falls onto his lips, licking his way into Killian’s mouth and slender fingers wrapping around Killian’s wrists.

Killian hardens painfully as Peter’s tongue traces the seam of his lips and his own hips jerk up of their own accord. He can’t help himself;he gives in and lets his body melt under Peter’s, moaning out his name.

The notebook and pen lay forgotten as they lose themselves in the act of grinding against one another. Peter’s mouth is too soft and too rough at the same time and Killian is addicted to the contradictions of the intoxicating boy who is currently pulling apart his mind.

He's folding into him, like everything is just too much and the quiet of the room is so deafening with the sounds leaving Peter’s mouth. To emphasize his point, he rolls his hips in a circle, an honest gasp rolling from his lips and into the crook of his neck. Killian chokes, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself not to think about the look of bliss on the boy’s face. His fingers curl tighter around his wrists and his legs tremble slightly. Killian can feel teeth scraping against the soft flesh of his throat. 

"Let’s see if we can’t get a few words out of you, Killian,"Peter growls before biting down. There’s blood, Killian’s blood in his mouth a second later and Killian is cursing, mixed expletives and gibberish spewing out of his mouth.

Peter just chuckles, teeth digging in harder, knowing how much Killian loves it when he brings him to that place just between pleasure and pain. His fingers tighten around one of Killian’s wrists, bringing the man’s hand between his thighs and rubbing himself shamelessly against it.

"Not bad,"he croons, his other hand dipping below the hem of Killian’s shirt and tugging on the waist of his bottoms. "But I think you can do better."

His lips are stained red, blood smeared messily on his cheek. The boy looks almost dangerous, with the glint of something deadly in his eyes. Killian shifts as his hand moves under Peter’s and against better judgment, helps him get the pants off. 

Peter chuckles huskily as Killian slides out of his bottoms and spreads his legs so Peter can move in between them. His teeth scrape down Killian’s neck, nipping every few centimeters and making him groan. “Peter,”he keens through clenched teeth, arching his back and pressing close like he’s desperate for the contact.

"Killian,"Peter chirrs back, fingers skating up Killian’s naked thighs and raising goosebumps in their wake. He stops to pull Killian’s shirt up over his head, doing so with deliberate slowness, teasing each new piece of exposed skin with his teeth and tongue. 

Killian is writhing deliciously underneath him and he can’t help but appreciate the picture once he’s fully stripped and practically begging for Peter to take him. And Peter has never been one to be able to resist such an open invitation.

He surges forward, claiming Killian's lips in another harsh, bruising kiss. The taste of iron is on both of their tongues and, far from being disgusted, Killian is enthralled, opening his mouth to allow Peter better access. 

Peter pushes inside rapidly without warning-without any preparation because he knows Killian likes to feel it afterward-and the man's legs hook over his hips, cradling Peter between his thighs. His thrusts are rough, vigorous and bruises bloom like roses on Killian's hips.

He drives in hard and Killian's whole body is being moved, the clap of flesh against flesh drowned out by the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. He swallows Killian's moans, steals his breath and pants out a litany of curses as he gets in deeper. Killian is clenching around him and he's warm and pliant and they both have forgotten what even started this in the first place.

The mattress creaks underneath them and Killian cries out when Peter finds that special spot inside of him, pulls back to try and breathe. Peter smirks and hits the spot over and over again, reducing Killian to nothing but a wanton mess with a leaking cock.

His hands fist in the sheets, his head is thrown back and Peter is biting into his throat again, riding him so hard he knows he won't be able to sit down for days. His voice is fracturing and all he can do is whimper every time Peter slams against his prostate. White flashes in front of his eyes and he fights to keep them open;he wants to watch Peter fuck him, see him stretched above him, long and beautiful with a predator's smile curling those pretty, pretty lips.

Lips smudge against his ear and he's right on the edge when Peter hums in his ear. “Come for me, Killian.”And he does, nearly blacking out with the force of his orgasm. Peter's dark laugh vibrates against his skin as he joins him and Killian feels warmth coating his insides a second later.

He digs his nails into Peter's shoulders as the boy rides out the aftershocks, completely unconcerned by the feeling of something hot running down his shoulders. They stick together when Peter collapses on top of him, gripping his hair tight and pulling him in for a final kiss before they finish.

It isn't until Peter is asleep again, using him as a mattress that he realizes that he still has a deadline. But then, he decides it doesn't really matter and lets the sound of Peter's breathing lull him into slumber as well.


End file.
